An Unexpected Boys Night In
by XxRobronAndCoiraForeverxX
Summary: My very first fic for my lovely boys! Please enjoy and feel free to leave reviews/feedback would love to hear what you think! All characters/storylines belong to EMMERDALE and ITV
1. Chapter 1

Aaron grabbed his pint from the bar, trying to hide the smirk from his face as he watched Robert stride through the double doors, flashbacks of the events from earlier that day entering his mind. He slipped into the back room and slumped down onto the nearest chair, shutting the door behind him.

He took a long sip from his pint and slid it onto the table, closing his eyes and inhaling the taste of his pint, hoping it would take away the raw emotion that he knew was growing, minute by minute. Deep down though, he knew that being with Robert was the happiest he had been since... well, for a very long time, even if it was just sex. He pondered over that thought for a moment before reaching for his glass again, images flashing on his brain of the gorgeous smile that Robert had just flashed at him and how he couldn't help but smirk back at him, wishing, so desperately, that he had turned around and followed Robert into the men's, to recreate the events that had taken place just a few hours ago. Despite this, it now felt like a lifetime had passed since he'd lived that magical moment with Robert, felt that same charge of electricity that flies through him every-time him and Robert embrace each other. He knew all too well that in reality, as his mum had called his name, it would have looked all too suspicious. That didn't stop him wishing though.

Robert sat in the corner of the pub, drink in hand, secretly smirking to himself, Aaron's small but beautiful smile etched on his brain, whilst reminiscing over all the little moments he and Aaron had had over the past few weeks, especially this afternoons events. He knew that he always got what he wanted. And for the last couple of weeks all he'd wanted was Aaron. He didn't know why, but he got this huge wave of emotion fly over him whenever he was with Aaron, he knew it was probably the adrenaline of sneaking around.

He took a sip of his drink trying to distract himself from that thought. He loved Chrissie, but there was a small part of him that wondered whether that was enough anymore. And he certainly didn't want to risk losing Home Farm, and everything that he'd built up since last leaving Emmerdale, a life that had once been just a distant dream. But Aaron, gave him this feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was almost as if he could just be himself, something he hadn't been in so long. With Aaron, he didn't have to pretend to be anything more because Aaron understood, he didn't judge, he just listened, nodded in all the right places. And then there was the sex... 'Wow' he muttered, into his glass, as he downed the last of his drink. All of a sudden, Roberts phone began to ring, snapping him back to reality.

He exited the pub quickly in order to take the call in a quieter, less rowdy environment.

As Aaron finished the last mouthful of his pint, he began to feel peckish. Searching through the fridge there was nothing that tickled his fancy. Really he was just searching for a distraction. All he seemed to think about lately was his regular meetings with Robert. Aaron shut the last cupboard door after finding nothing to eat, and decided to go through to the bar and grab another pint and maybe a packet of crisps, secretly hoping that Robert would still be in the bar.

When walking the short distance from the backroom to the bar, Aaron felt a weird sensation within him, as if there were butterflies inside of him. He couldn't believe that he was actually nervous at the thought of seeing his 'casual lover', who may not even be in the bar anymore. He laughed at himself, as if he was trying to laugh off the feeling building in him, 'Could he be anymore ridiculous?' he thought to himself. Aaron took a deep breath, then calmly and collectedly he wandered into the bar.

The bar seemed almost empty, and he could swear that his heart missed a beat when he realised that Robert was no longer in the bar. Maybe it was a good thing that his mum had decided to sit at the bar and have a gossip with Katie, because she had barely even noticed him. After filling his glass he spun round on his heel, sharpish, so that his mum couldn't collar him, and headed in the direction of the back room. Just as he reached for a packet of crisps, he heard the pub doors swing open and the sound of someone requesting a drink. He knew that voice. Aaron quickly spun round, looked up, and there he was, staring at him, through the doors. That charming blonde hair and glamorous smile. Their eyes formed a long connection, causing them both to smirk. Their connection was suddenly broken when Chas walked in front of them to pour Robert a drink. "You alright love?" she questioned Aaron. Aaron knew he had already lingered too long and if he hung around any longer he knew she would start asking questions "Yeah fine ta' mum, just tired, early night I think!" he reassured and with that he turned round and retreated to the backroom. Aaron downed his pint, threw his bag of crisps back into the box and headed to the stairs. "Night!" he called to his mum.

Robert downed his drink in one and slammed his empty glass on the bar. "Wow, someone's thirsty" Chas stated. 'You have no idea' he thought but instead chose wiser words "Yeah, I've just remembered I have something I need to do" he replied as he jumped up from the stool and headed towards the door, as quickly as he could without looking too eager. "Oh right then, night!" she called, with a hint of a sarcasm in her voice as she looked towards Katie and pulled her nose up at Robert. "Just you and me then kidda?" she questioned whilst walking towards Katie with a bottle of wine and two glasses. The two girls giggled, as a has poured two drinks.

Robert strolled round to the back of the pub. He would get what he wanted tonight. He brushed himself down, checked his hair in the wing mirror of the nearest car, stuck one hand in his coat pocket and knocked on the back door of the pub, smiling to himself.

Aaron had just reached the top of the stairs when there was a knock at the door. He took a deep breath, hoping, praying that it would be who he wanted it to be.

He jumped down the stairs and slowly opened the door, in hope to disguise the excitement within him, but before he could open the door all the way, the visitor barged in, kicked the door behind him, pushed Aaron up against the wall, threw his arms around Aaron's waist and kissed him. Not just any old kiss. The most passionate, dominating and mind blowing kiss that Robert could manage.

After what seemed like forever the kiss came to an end. They were now both breathless, holding each other around the waist, leaning on the wall to keep each other standing. Aaron may have been pretty much speechless but he didn't want to show Robert the exact impact that he has on him so for this reason he managed to whisper "Come in why don't you?" still keeping the sarcastic tone intended, causing the two boys to laugh. Robert grabbed Aaron by the hand "Upstairs now!" he demanded, and with that the two boys ran up the stairs. Startling Aaron, once again, Robert grabbed him around the waist, pushed him up against the closed bedroom door and kissed him, more gently this time, but just as powerful. Aaron grabbed the door handle, pushed the door open and the two of them disappeared into the darkness, with only each other for company.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron couldn't help but feel a sense of relief at the fact that he had Robert all to himself, yet again. Never-mind that this was actually their second 'meeting' of the day. He smiled through their kiss as he felt Robert growing harder by the second, realising the affect that he had on Robert and knowing that Robert had this effect on him too. For this reason, he knew that this time would be just as good as all the others. He had never wanted someone or something as much as he wanted Robert right now. Every inch of his body ached for him. He needed this. He needed Robert.

Robert felt his breathing quicken and begin to match the speed of Aaron's, mingling each and every one of their breaths together. Robert tugged at the bottom of Aaron's black t-shirt which clung to his body. He loved the way the heat between them both created enough sweat for Aaron's shirt to cling to his gorgeous torso. Boy, did he look hot. He couldn't wait any longer. With his co-operation, Robert gently, but skilfully slid Aaron's top up his body, peppering his stomach and chest with kisses, feeling Aaron shudder and react every time his lips touched his bare skin. He pulled Aaron's top off over his head and threw it to the floor, gently sliding his soft nails back down Aaron's body, planting kisses on as much bare skin as possible. As he moved further down, he felt Aaron's hands reach for the hem of his blue sweater and before Robert knew it, his sweater was on the floor, leaving both of their clammy torso's clinging to one another.

Although the painful memory of the scars came flooding back each time he was with Robert, Aaron felt that the pain was becoming more bearable. Even though Aaron had not yet revealed the tragic story behind his scars, the way Robert kissed him made Aaron feel more special than he'd ever felt in his whole life. He couldn't help but think that subconsciously Robert knew there was a dark story behind the scars and after the way he had reacted, when Robert last mentioned them, Aaron knew he was probably right. In Aaron's mind, the difference in the way Robert was treating his scars, was Robert's way of an apology for that night. Aaron knew Robert was no good when it came to expressing his feelings but this was all Aaron needed. All he needed was the magical feeling of Roberts lips on his bare skin. Feeling his now throbbing cock, hardening, Aaron shut his eyes, once again taking in the breath-taking experience that was, Robert Sugden. Oh how Aaron needed him!

As if by magic, Robert moved up the bed;

"I've waited long enough my little grease monkey. Fuck me!" he whispered into Aaron's ear, knowing exactly the effect that he was having on him.

Immediately catching Aaron's attention, his eyes flung open, meeting the sex hungry, gorgeous face of his lover. Aaron had only shut his eyes for a couple of seconds but he felt as though he'd missed a lifetime of looking at Robert's beautiful face. Robert knew that small whispers were Aaron's weakness. For Aaron, whispering was so much more powerful and dominating than anything and as their eyes met, Robert greedily licked his lips and began nibbling at Aaron's earlobe. Aaron tried to hide the effect that Robert was having on him but he knew he was already failing. Somehow, even when Aaron tried his hardest to hide how Robert truly made him feel, his body always failed him. For some reason, whenever it came to Robert, his body always told the truth. He knew he would only end up surrendering to Roberts seductive charms anyway, as he always did. He couldn't help it. As if Robert could read Aaron's mind, he whispered;

"We can play this game as long as you like but you know I always get what I want... so fuck me Aaron!" he laughed, his dirtiest laugh, pleased with the way this night was working out. And he'd barely even got started.

Spooked by how well Robert knew his weaknesses, Aaron gave up trying to resist Robert, because well.. 'where was the point?' Aaron put on his most seductive smile, squeezed Roberts perky, model-like ass and whispered;

"Thought you'd never ask..."


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron slipped down his trousers, his pants too and threw them across the room, having no idea where they'd landed. But he didn't care. He spun round to find Robert just as naked as he was. Their cocks both as erected as the other. Aaron grabbed his lovers hand, pulling him across the room to the bed. Pushing Robert onto the bed, on all fours, Aaron could see that the whole of Roberts body was ready for him. Aaron rested the palm of his hands on his ass-cheeks, near to his hole. Aaron, stretched Robert open and slowly but skilfully circled his tongue around the outside of his anus. The moment Aaron's tongue hit the skin, Robert let out a loud moan, pressing his face against the pillow to muffle the sounds. This was something new that Aaron had decided to add into their physical relationship. Suddenly it was as if there was a whole new sense of intimacy between them.

Robert felt himself grow even harder as Aaron's tongue circled him. He'd never experienced such a breath-taking experience. He was usually the one in control. But not this time. His body was reacting to Aaron's every touch and there was nothing he could do. He was powerless. Yet he had never been so turned on in all his life. He was completely speechless. A definite first for Robert. Well completely speechless... apart from one word.

"Aaron...Aaron...Aaron" he moaned, repeatedly through a whisper. His body barely having enough energy to make his voice box work.

Aaron picked up the pace, not too quickly though. He was loving the new intimacy between them. He didn't want it to be over before it had begun. He wanted to cherish the moment. He didn't want to admit it, but he knew, deep down, that he'd been secretly falling for Robert for a few weeks now but he knew their relationship would never be anything more than sex. Just sex.

As moments passed, Aaron tried to rid his mind of that thought, wanting to make the most of every second they had together. Neither of them could stand the suspense any longer. Aaron grabbed his length in his hand and rammed it into Robert. As expected there was no forcing needed. Both boys were completely ready and well prepared. Robert jolted forwards, letting out one loud but excitable yelp.

"Ah...Oooooo"

"You like that big boy?" Aaron whispered into Roberts ear, whilst pounding him from the back and stroking his cock at the same speed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! My dirty little grease monkey! Robert screamed back. With that Aaron quickened the pace, forcing Robert's head into the pillow to muffle the sounds of Roberts screams. This was Aaron's turn to be the dominant one. He pulled out of Robert, letting go of his hard, throbbing cock, sensing that Robert was close to cumming. Aaron slowly backed away from Robert, licking his lips, watching Robert a quivering mess on the bed, on the edge of orgasm.

"Aaron what are you doing? Please, please take me... Please?" Robert cried beginning to touch himself.

"Mmmm Robert, you dirty little slut" Aaron replied, grabbing Roberts hands and tying them up with his own t-shirt. Aaron could see the pre-cum begin to slither down Roberts big, hard cock. As much as he wanted to dominate Robert, a part of him wanted their connection more. Aaron didn't know how long he was going to be able to resist temptation. He needed Robert as much as Robert needed him.

Robert didn't know what to do. He felt as though he was in a daze. A kind of dream. A lovely dream, mind. He'd never been dominated before especially with Aaron. But this time, something seemed different. With Aaron he always felt in control. That was until now. He'd never needed anyone as much as he needed Aaron right now. He had no idea what was going on with his mind but all he knew was that Aaron was all he needed. Aaron was all he wanted. In sex, in life, in everything.

Aaron couldn't wait any longer, he rammed his now concrete-hard cock into Roberts ass once again and pounded him, back and forth. Robert was now screaming into the bed but Aaron didn't care. It only took a few moments for the two boys to reach orgasm with Robert cumming all over Aaron and Aaron cumming inside Robert. There, both boys lay panting, sweating messes on the bed.

Aaron looked at Robert, who had his eyes closed, watching his panting chest moving up and down at the same pace as his. He smiled and a tear fell from his eye. He was the happiest he'd been in a long time but he knew that in a couple of moments Robert was going to sit up and just as quickly as he had arrived, slip back off to his life with his precious wife to be.

Robert was enjoying laying on the bed with Aaron in peace, well apart from the quickness of their breathing, he smiled with his eyes shut. He knew what he had to do. He sat up and turned to look at Aaron.

Aaron stood up and began searching round the room for his and Roberts' clothes.

"What are you doing?" Robert questioned, looking puzzled.

"Urm... getting dressed?" Aaron muttered.

"Come here" Robert beckoned Aaron to sit on the bed.

"Haven't you got to get back to your precious little life?" Aaron muttered, louder than expected. Aaron had always found it hard to deal with his emotions, even as a child.

"Aaron, don't be like that with me, you know how it is" Robert pleaded, looking Aaron straight in the eyes. He stroked Aaron's cheek with his hand and planted a long but soft and gentle kiss on Aaron lips.

All of a sudden Aaron felt dizzy. He felt as though he had suddenly been whizzed off his feet into a whirlwind. He felt this whole new and completely different intimacy between him and Robert. A gentle, romantic side even, that had never appeared in their relationship before. But then reality hit Aaron and he pushed Robert away, a genuine look of hurt on Roberts face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Robert asked. It was clear that he was genuinely concerned for Aaron.

"No... but I can't do this... just sex... that was the agreement!" Aaron stood up, confused but frustrated at himself for falling for Robert. Still naked he began to dress himself.

"I know Aaron... but...do you trust me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Do you trust me?"

Robert's words were ringing in Aaron's ears. He pursued full eye contact as he looked at his lover. He couldn't lie. He trusted Robert 100%, even if he was cheating on his wife-to-be. Aaron knew though that the main reason for that was that Robert wasn't ready to come out. And Aaron understood that. Totally. He sat down next to Robert on the bed and rested his own confused head in his hands, no longer knowing what to do, or say, for the best.

10 minutes later and both Aaron nor Robert had spoken a word, both now fully clothed and perched on the edge of Aaron's bed. Scared by the silence, Aaron stood up and walked towards the door, grabbing the handle and fighting back the tears.

"Well... I guess I'll see you around then..." he spoke, not daring to look Robert in the face, terrified of opening up to Robert anymore than he already had.

Robert took a deep breath, walked towards the door and gently pushed it shut. Aaron's head shot up with shock and confusion. "Please Aaron... just listen to me?" Robert pleaded. For the first time, in a long time, Robert knew not only what it was that he wanted, or even needed, but what was the right thing to do. He spun round, stepped back to the bed, beckoning Aaron to come and sit beside him. Curiously, Aaron, did as he was asked, and sat down, facing Robert.

"When we began this... whatever 'this' is... we agreed... no feelings" Robert began. Aaron looked up and shook his head 'unbelievable' he thought, he knew Robert wasn't the most tactful person he knew but this... this was just patronising. Aaron knew that this 'talking to' from Robert had been coming so he resisted fighting it, just wanting to get it over with.

"But..." Robert continued "well... I... erm...". He took a deep breath, placing his fingertips under Aaron's chin, pulling his face up to meet him and not allowing Aaron to break eye contact.

"I... I... I love you Aaron." An unexpected smile crept up onto his face, almost breathing a sigh of relief and feeling a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. "I love you... and I can't hide it anymore". Hearing those three words from Robert's mouth, was all Aaron had wanted to hear, for at least these past 3 weeks, and now he had and he had never felt happier. Deep down inside he felt a warm glow, just like a child on Christmas morning. He opened his mouth to speak, but was hit by the reality of Robert's phone ringing. Chrissie. Aaron jumped up from the bed before he was able to make a fool of himself, and truly open his heart, walked across the room and leant over his chest of drawers, no longer being able to fight back the tears and letting them roll down his cheeks. Robert, surprisingly turned off his phone, took off his coat and walked over to Aaron, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Aaron... please" Robert begged, Aaron pulling away from Robert's 'magical' touch.

"Go back to your precious life... go on get out" Aaron shouted, defensively, tears now streaming down his face.

Robert pulled Aaron's body to face him, "No... I'm not leaving you... I meant it... I love you! You can't tell me you don't feel the same." In a bid to make Aaron believe him, Robert placed his palm on Aaron's cheek, brushed away the flowing tears, and placed a gentle kiss upon his lips. A kiss, like no other, loving rather than desperate. It was then that Aaron knew how far they had come. He believed Robert with all his heart and of course he loved him too, more than he had ever loved anyone, yet, Robert wasn't his to love. Their kiss gradually came to an end, Aaron looked up to Robert, wearing a loving, yet sad, kind of smile.

"I love you too..." Aaron bit his lip then looked down once more, "but you have Chrissie... so..."

"I'm leaving Chrissie... I can't do this any more either Aaron..." Robert caught Aaron off guard and pulled him closer, into a warm embrace, to steady him. "Yes I care about Chrissie. But I don't love her, not the way I love you. _You_ are the one I truly love... _you_ are the one I need... _you_ are the one I want. It's taken me all this time to realise it... you know... I'm scared of all that... coming out stuff... but honestly, I want to prove to you that with you by my side I can do this. We can do this together right?"

"But..." Aaron began to protest, yet he knew that he didn't have the heart to. He, just like Robert, couldn't fight this anymore. "Yeah I'm sure we can... you know I understand and I'll be there... but only if that's what you really want... because if it isn't... I... I've been in that place before... and..."

"I know... I know. You're not on your own, it's you I want. I promise, I'll prove to you, I won't let you down."

His eyes locked with Robert's, as he bit his lip and nodded.

"Ok" he whispered before pulling Robert even closer to him and kissing him, both men smiling into their passionate kiss, before falling onto Aaron's bed, beside one another, in a warm and loving embrace. Moments passed, Aaron wasn't sure if it has been seconds or minutes, or maybe even hours but he didn't care about time. He had everything he cared about right here, next to him. He peered up to Robert, who seemed to be asleep, and beamed, at the gorgeous man, still at least a head taller than him, even when they were laying down.

"Night" Aaron whispered, pulling Robert as close to him as possible, before closing his eyes, not realising how tiring the day's events had been.

"Night... my little grease monkey" Robert sleepily replied, smiling, leaning down to kiss his lover on the head and making sure he was safely and tightly embraced within his arms, before they both, happier than ever before, drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has read my fic so far. This was going to be my last chapter but it does end in a place where it could be carried on - please let me know what you think and if you want another chapter.**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

Aaron sat happily on the sofa, watching the clock ticking away. 5:50. "10 more minutes" he thought to himself. He flicked over the channels on the TV, not really taking much notice of them, too encompassed by his thoughts and too eager to enjoy the evening ahead of him. A well deserved, long awaited wonderful, celebratory evening.

He couldn't help but smile at how far they had come. Even with life-threatening, destroying events that one could only go so far as to imagine, they had battled it all. From the tragedy of Katie's death to the reveal of his own horrific childhood, to dealing with the opinions of everyone else in the village. Not forgetting the 6 months it actually took Robert to leave his ex-wife, Chrissie. They had conquered it all. Together. Albeit, there had been much heartache along the way but...

"Guess who" whispered a deep, yet soft, familiar voice, who's hands had encased Aaron's eyes, acting as a blindfold. Aaron didn't need to guess. He knew who it was from the moment those hands touched his eyes. There had always been a magical essence whenever their skin touched, and this had been no different. Aaron grabbed the hands carefully placed over his eyes and pulled them round until he met the face to which the hands belonged. His boyfriend.

"As ever, your timing is impeccable" Aaron joked as his eyes momentarily switched to his watch, before focusing them back exactly where he wanted them. He placed his arms on the shoulders in front of him, raking the back of the blond mop of hair with his fingertips, locking his own eyes to those in front. Aaron pulled him closer, into a long, passionate, magical kiss, which left both boys breathing deeply once their lips had left the other's.

"Happy Anniversary" whispered Robert, before leaning in for another kiss, this time pulling Aaron in as close as possible to him, until Robert was laying on the sofa, Aaron laying directly on top of him, their eyes still fixated on one another.

"You too" replied Aaron, shyly. He had never been great wth emotion and feelings. That was one of the things that had attracted Robert to him. Not forgetting, of course, Robert thought to himself, the fact that he was hot as fuck and extremely good in bed. The images of their times in the bedroom (and in the early days, in barns) forced Robert to smile, a truly happy, but partly 'naughty' kind of smile.

"What are you smiling at?" joked Aaron, he didn't do much but smile and joke these days. He could still remember a time when he never thought he would smile again, but things had changed dramatically and for the better since then.

"Nothing..." Robert replied, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Tell me!" Aaron quickly responded, before hitting Robert over the head with the nearest cushion, the two of them laughing and joking as if they were teenage lads again.

Robert held his arm around Aaron, pulling him into a deeper embrace, "Aaron" Robert began, a more serious tone to his voice now, which had caught Aaron's attention. "I love you so much, I just still can't believe that we are here, now, having been together for a year. After everything I put you through and you still want to be with me."

Aaron entwined his fingers with Robert's, understanding and most importantly, believing, every word that Robert spoke.

"I am seriously lucky to have met someone like you, Aaron and I love you... did I mention that?" Robert added a teasing tone to the end but Aaron knew exactly how hard this situation had been for the both of them. After all, Aaron knew only too well how hard even the 'coming out' process had been for him as a young boy, so he could understand exactly why Robert had found it so hard, as a married, adult man.

"Urm... you may have mentioned it once or twice" Aaron joked back, "But seriously, I love you too, you know I wouldn't still be here if I didn't." Aaron confirmed, before pulling Robert towards him and planting a warm, loving kiss upon his lips.

"So...how about an early night?" Robert teased, looking towards the door behind them, that led to their room above the pub.

"Thought you'd never ask" Aaron replied, jumping up and racing Robert up the stairs, managing to beat him to the door, before Robert grabbed him by the waist and threw him backwards onto their bed, the both of them landing in a clumsy heap of laughter.

When it came to undressing each other, both boys were expertly skilled when it came to one another's bodies. Before they knew it, and in between much kissing and laughing, both Robert and Aaron were completely undressed, with Aaron's dominating streak appearing, as it seemed to more and more nowadays. Aaron knew just how to prepare Robert for their late night antics and tonight was no different. Aaron's tongue worked its magic in Robert, more gentler than the first time he had tried this. He smirked at the memory - the first time they had confessed their love for one another.

Robert could sense that he was close to cumming already, which used to be a rarity when he used to be the the one that was always in control, making Aaron cum at least twice before he even came once. It was clear though, that since they had been together they didn't just fuck, not all the time, however fun that was. They made love to each other.

Aaron stroked Robert faster and faster and in no time at all Robert was moaning Aaron's name while he came in Aaron's hands. Robert thought he was becoming used to the strength of the orgasms that Aaron gave him, but each time he experienced them they seemed to get stronger, always taking Robert by surprise and leaving him breathless. Robert also knew how to please Aaron, placing him on all fours upon their bed and pounding him deep and hard from behind, while stroking him to match the rhythm until he was panting Robert's name and cumming in Robert's hands.

After having experienced vigorous orgasms, and having succumbed to plenty of kissing and affection from one another, in all the right places, Robert and Aaron lay in each other's hot and sweaty arms, too breathless to speak. They both enjoyed just laying there, peacefully, in each other's company.

Robert looked down at Aaron, who lay calmly now, with his eyes closed and smiled. He couldn't help but smile when he looked at Aaron. He loved him with all his body, heart and soul. Robert rolled his eyes, cliché it sounded, but it was true. Every part of his being loved the man laying next to him, he knew he needed to spend the rest of their lives making it up to him, and he truly intended to do just that. He was a coward for all that time he spent keeping his relationship with Aaron a secret just for the fear of 'coming out.' He knew he should have never married Chrissie in the first place. Still, none of that mattered now, he was sure Aaron believed him when he said he would make it up to him and he had no doubt that Aaron loved him just as much as he loved Aaron. Aaron was his boyfriend now, had been for the last year and was always going to be. Unless... Robert thought to himself. No they couldn't. Could they? He had heard stories of it happening, so he knew it was possible, but did he have the courage to ask, knowing that Aaron had never handled emotions very well at the best of times?

"I suppose there is only one way to find out" Robert muttered under his breath, slightly louder than he had anticipated.

"Find out what?" Aaron queried, startling Robert, who actually thought that Aaron had been sleeping.

Well this was really it... it was now or never.

"Aaron, after all we've been through, you know you can be entirely honest with me, don't you?"

Aaron's head shot up, looking Robert, puzzled and slightly worried.

"Please say no if you really don't want to but...I love you more than anything, and you know that I will always be here for you, no matter what, but I personally want to spend the rest of my life with you... so... how do you feel about making 'us' official?"

Aaron giggled "You mean like... get married?"

Robert, noticing Aaron's reaction, quickly jumped in "Nah... forget it. It was a silly idea... Never mind." Robert laughed along with Aaron, sounding a little more nervous and feeling more disheartened than expected.

Aaron stroked Robert's face "No... don't forget it... Robert relax... I think it's a great idea... let's do it... let's get married." He responded, laughing and taking Robert by pleasant surprise, before giving Robert another long, passionate and loving kiss.


End file.
